Devil May Cry:Agni & Rudra
by Tira-kun
Summary: It must be boring guarding the gates of the firestorm chamber for ages. Agni and Rudra talk one night. Meanwhile, Sparda fights the prince of darkness. Takes place before DMC3 & DMC1.


Devil May Cry: Agni and Rudra

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, Capcom does.

A/N: Inspired by Terra, the awesome DMC fan, her songs she sent over msn and my own effing boredom.

It was a dark, stormy night. The precarious stairway hugging the round width of the tower led to a door that faced the open black sky. Inside were Agni and Rudra, demonic gatekeepers, listening to the storm outside.

Wind and rain howled and lashed against the door, rattling the armor and various weapons scattered outside their chamber. From their high perch, the two swords were shrouded in darkness, their eyes glinting, for there were no windows or lights and they just stared unblinkingly across this room.

"Brother," Agni said suddenly.

"What is it?" Rudra asked.

"I'm scared."

"Oh don't be stupid! We're tough. We're guards of this door that leads beyond! Guards are not scared of anything!"

Both of them were silent again. The storm grew heavier. Agni and Rudra continued staring blankly across this chamber which was all theirs…and all they knew. Outside, the storm grew heavier, and a swirling portal of bloody red hung above Temen-ni-gru. A lightning bolt flashed, accompanied by a burst of thunder.

"What's that!" cried Agni at this frightening new sound.

"I think it's called…thunder," Rudra said uncertainly.

"Thunder? What makes thunder?"

"Lord Mundus."

"Really? I never heard it when Lord Mundus checks on us." Agni referred to those rare occasions where Mundus, king of the underworld, appeared in the chamber in his spiritual form- three red orbs hanging in mid-air.He had entrusted them to this chamber ever since they came to be.

"Well, Lord Mundus always said he rules this world and he lives in the sky, right?"

"What's a sky?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Rudra was exasperated. How do you explain something you've never seen before? "A sky is…er…well, like where we are now- above the chamber!"

"I see!"

"Yes! So if Mundus lives in the sky above the world, and thunder comes from outside, the world beyond that door, where Mundus rules over…then thunder could only have been made by him!"

"……Ok."

Another round of silence. But soon they start yakking away again. Once these two talking swords start talking, they can't stop. There was absolutely nothing to do in this confinement except talk to each other, and luckily these two were very close. It is like Agni depended on his wind elemental bro to fuel his fire, while Rudra lived for his brother. They could visit each other across the posts on either side of the door Mundus ordered them to guard. But that was all. Their physical bodies were bounded by a curse. A curse that was lifted only when 'guests' came and they were obliged to fight. Throughout that century, only a few weak, low-ranking demons came along.

"Agni…I feel a strong demonic presence."

"Oh, good! I mean, we cannot let him past!"

"I know what you mean, brother. This surge of power…it's coming from outside. It's such a _strong _aura!"

Agni ignited himself and a fiery glow fell across the dim room, onto the door in anticipation for someone to come in. No one. They didn't know it, but at this very moment…no, ever since the storm began, Sparda was battling against Mundus, prince of darkness. The clash of two incredible powers was tangible in the air. The spiraling mass of bloody red above Temen-ni-gru began to swirl out of control in a howl of colour, purple flame and black lightning.

People below screamed and ran from this tower that had risen out of the ground like a modern version of a magic beanstalk. Fear gripped them even harder at the terrifying spectacle.

In an infinite realm, Mundus bellowed with rage and pain. "SPARDA!" He fired a giant white laser, a twisted mockery of so-called holy light, at the small flying figure. Sparda didn't even bother dodging. Flames surrounded his body. He let loose his power. A huge flame dragon surged forth, splintering the laser and…

"I think whoever we're waiting for has left," said Rudra.

"What a pity!" Agni had put out his flame, for a warm sunlight dawned upon their chamber. Crystals and bladed weapons that lay about shone with little prisms of light. The worst of the storm was over. It was morning.

"Brother, do you think we'll ever get to fight that powerful demon?" asked Agni sleepily.

"Yes. The time will come…eventually."

The demonic gatekeepers continued their watch, for they were born only to be obedient to their master, and to guard the doors of their own prison, never to see the world.

-Complete-


End file.
